The 3rd Generation (3G) mobile communication system has been applied commercially around the world. With increase of users, the traffic is increasing, and users raise higher requirements on Quality of Service (QoS) provided by the 3G mobile communication network. In the existing mobile services, obstacles such as indoor walls lead to loss of signals, and the indoor signals of the UE are of low quality, which reduces communication quality of users.
To solve such problems, a Femtocell base station technology is introduced. A Femtocell base station may be set at home, which saves costs of equipment room, power supply, air conditioning, and circuit maintenance. The Femtocell base station provides good indoor coverage, the coverage radius of the Femtocell base station is small, and the accessing UEs decrease the transmitting power of the Femtocell base station, which saves power of batteries and reduces radiation on human body. Compared with the coverage scope of a macro cell, the coverage scope of a Femtocell base station is very small. A macro cell may include dozens of or even hundreds of Femtocell base stations.
User Equipments (UEs) residing in any area of a macro cell may receive the same system message. Different UEs covered by different Femtocells in the macro cell, different UEs covered by the same Femtocell in the macro cell, and UEs outside the coverage of the Femtocell in the macro cell receive the same system message and accept control exercised by the base station in the macro cell so long as the UEs still reside in the macro cell, which makes it impossible to provide differentiated services for UEs in the macro cell.